


Intimacy

by BlueDysania



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Red Just Wants a Hug, Red has Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: There are more ways to be intimate with the person you love than sexual activities.Red didn't want to be just another friend who helped out once, or even every now and then. Red wanted to be the one who Lavender might turn to every time his perma-heats became too much to handle alone. He wanted to set himself apart from everyone else.





	Intimacy

Red had a problem.

And that problem was Lavender trying to have sex with him at every turn! Every time they hung out, every time they happened to run into each other and talk, without fail Lavender will shimmy closer and turn on the flirtatious charm. Innuendo after innuendo until Red can visualize what it might be like to accept Lavender's offer.

Kind of. Well… he had an idea in his head what it might be like and he had to fight to keep his skull from glowing whenever it popped into mind.

Red knew that if he explained this 'problem' to anyone else they'd laugh in his face. He'd either be told to man up and just have sex with the monster or worse he'd be told to step aside so they could give Lavender the treatment he deserved.

Someone more _experienced_.

And it was a valid threat that made him scowl at the thought of it. Not because he was a slut either; Red had snapped at quite a few grabby hands and foul tongues using that label during their meet-ups at Chillby's and with Lavender's thanks. No, it was because for _Lust_ -afflicted monsters, sex was just another function of life.

No one turned down Lavender when he offered to dance between the sheets with them.

Except him, it turned out. But Red didn't want to be just another friend who helped out once, or even every now and then. Red wanted to be the one who Lavender might turn to every time his perma-heats became too much to handle alone. He wanted to set himself apart from everyone else.

Weeks spent agonizing over the pros and cons of trying to start something beyond the friendship he'd carefully cultivated with the smaller skeleton had only stressed him out. His anxiety had gotten to the point of Edge pushing him out the front door and actually giving him an order to have a drink or two.

Getting no where on his own, Red went to the only person who might understand his hesitance and furthermore, he hoped, not judge him for it.

Lavender's brother, Peony, had eagerly accepted his visit.

Red timed it so that he would have more than enough time. Lavender had a shift every Saturday night at one of the Grillby brothers' establishments, this particular one a night club catering to a more sexual nature.

Sitting down at their dining table with a platter of home-baked cinnamon-sugar cookies to nibble on, he haltingly admitted his attraction to Lavender, putting himself out there to be rejected by Lavender's only family member. They were so close as siblings, Red knew that Peony's opinion _mattered_.

The usually empathetic skeleton wore a very stern and serious face after he'd finished his mess of an admission and it made him shrink in his seat. It reminded him of Edge when he was seeking an answer from him and would not take no for an answer.

Why, he'd been asked, ~~demanded~~. So, he told the truth.

"he's… he's just kind." Red admitted, ducking his head. "and when he's kind he's… yer know… real about it. nothin' fake. and he's so sweet i can' stand it sometimes." He paused. "i… i feel like i could be happy just… holdin' his hand."

By the end of it, Red was flushed an embarrassed ruby. Peony however only smiled, sappy and giggling.

"THEN YOU SHOULD!" Peony exclaimed, "SEX IS SOMETHING NORMAL IN OUR LIVES DESPITE HOW MUCH WE MIGHT ENJOY IT. IT'S NOT _SPECIAL_ UNLESS WE HAVE A _SPECIAL PERSON_ TO SHARE IT WITH. IF YOU WANT TO MAKE AN IMPRESSION WITH MY BROTHER YOU SHOULD TRY HOLDING HIS HAND."

Peony had leaned forward, stage-whispering regardless of it only being the two of them in the apartment, "That silly sappy stuff? It's more intimate than sex for my brother. Sex? It's a routine, casual even. You simply must try it out and see on your first date!"

Red nearly spit out his cookie and Peony just giggled as he coughed, "f-first date?"

"WHY YES! IS THAT NOT YOUR INTENTION?" At Red's slow nod he continued, "WONDERFUL~! HOW DO YOU LIKE YOUR COOKIES, RED?"

Bewildered at the sudden change of topic and not unaware of the sudden glint in Peony's sockets, "uh, yeah, they're pretty good. yer an amazin' baker, heh."

Peony's smile widened, "OH, THANK YOU FOR SUCH A KIND COMPLIMENT! BUT I DID NOT MAKE THEM. MY BROTHER MADE THESE THIS MORNING!"

Red's sockets widened, looking down at the cookies he was eating. His skull turned a steady shade of deep, dark ruby. "o-oh?"

"INDEED! HE'S BEEN QUITE FOND OF CINNAMON LATELY~! I WILL PASS HIM YOUR COMPLIMENTS."

All Red could mutter in reply as he took another cookie was, "please don't…" and tell himself firmly that it didn't count as anything. Lavender hadn't offered anything to him, Peony hadn't even put it forward like an _offer of food_.

Oblivious to his thoughts, Peony giggled to himself, sockets shining.

 

* * *

 

So, here Red was, trying not to lose his nerve.

Though considering he'd made it from Lavender's house to pick him up and all the way downtown to the movie theater without making it awkward or bailing out… it was better than he'd expected. It probably helped he wasn't saying much the entire time.

That was okay though. He liked to listen to Lavender talk. The self-assured skeleton sauntering next to him always had something to fill the silence with and Red was always entertained. And even if he wasn't as interesting to talk back too, he was feeling good about the protection he could provide in the darkening day.

His naturally rough and sharp-edged appearance was a deterrent to any weak-willed posers who liked to pretend they were dangerous. And to the dangerous, his reputation was known.

The theater loomed in front of them and Lavender brightened, his pace increasing slightly. Red allowed himself to be pulled because damn, did the smaller skeleton look adorable when he's excited. And Red would admit, he felt a little excited too.

Until he stepped into the movie theater.

He felt suddenly chilled and it had nothing to do with moving from the hot summer night into an A/C flooded building. He could already feel a twitchy feeling in his fingers from the mounting anxiety. Red trailed behind Lavender as he took a deep breath. It wasn't like he was going to be _propositioning_ him, this… this was barely even a date! All he wanted-

"Red?"

Looking up, straightening from the hunch he had unconsciously curled into, he met Lavender's concern with a strained questioning hum. Lavender tilted his head with a frown. He stepped closer, worry evident in his eyes despite his calm and the gentle hand he laid on his Red's arm, "everything alright, sweetie?" He whispered to not attract any attention.

Red greatly appreciated the thought and it warmed his anxiety. He was almost hyper-aware of the hand on his arm and his goal for their date fresh in his mind, "'m good. don' worry about it."

The look on Lavender's face clearly said he was not _not_ going to worry about it but he nodded, accepting the answer for now. He turned, throwing a coy smile over his shoulder, "good~. now let's go watch a movie, hmm~?"

They entered the screening room and Red steels himself. He couldn't go back on it now. He knew that Lavender was preparing for something. The hand leading him all the way to the back row despite the still fairly empty seating told him exactly what Lavender probably intended. The flash of a violet tongue and heated glance in his direction made his own tongue, ever formed with his two piercings, feel heavy.

He sat down with a slight sweat beading pink on his skull. Lavender happily sat down next to him, draping slightly against his arm. Red took a steadying breath and the room darkened.

 

Halfway through the movie, which had actually captured their full attention at the start but slowly dwindled into old clichés, Red felt Lavender shift.

The nice, easy feel in the air changed, the intent at his side turning into a different kind of warmth. An intent that was hotter and intense. Lavender's fingers dipped down his arm, skipping to his femurs playfully and he had a moment of frozen time.

A deep breath… then all at once he blurted out, "c-can i hold yer hand?"

The pure, stunned silence from Lavender makes his Soul sink in embarrassment. Taking chance to glance over though, hope shone through at the vibrant blush he saw shining in the darkness. Meeting his eye seemed to make Lavender shake off the stillness and he nodded.

"yes. yes, of course, sweetie." He murmured.

Red tentatively took Lavender's hand that was still resting on his femur and flipped it slowly to twine their fingers. Their fingers slotted together and Red simply held them up for a moment, taking it in. Then he let their joined hands lay on the armrest between them. Red sighed silently, pride swelling in his Soul.

He'd done it. Lavender had said yes and… it felt _really_ nice.

"is this okay?" He asked, peeking over.

Lavender nodded, a small smile playing at his teeth. Red couldn't read the look very well in the dark but the air felt calm. Content even.

Red didn't even notice the goofy grin spreading across his fangs as he slumped into his chair with relief.

"heh, thanks, sweetheart."

 

* * *

 

Lavender was still staring at their joined hands.

It was warm, was his first thought. His second thought was disappointment and he quickly banished that feeling, disgusted with himself for feeling it.

He snuck a glance back at Red and found himself stifling a giggle at the look of ruby-lit happiness. Settling back into the cheap chair, he marveled at the expression. It was one he usually caused for a bit more risqué reasons than saying yes to holding hands.

The movie droned on in the background but Lavender didn't look at it once, enraptured with their hands, how simply stroking the areas he could reach with his fingers made Red's grin widen, and wondering how such a small simple thing was making his Soul flutter in his ribcage.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, Comments, and Requests at [BlueDysania](http://bluedysania.tumblr.com/)


End file.
